taintedrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyniclaire
In the year 2164, humanity all around the world had become power hungry, and nuclear warfare had begun. This affected all countries, and there was no such thing as neutrality during that time. Cyniclaire is the region in which Tainted Rose takes place. Although an exact location is not confirmed, it is assumed that it is within an Earth similar to ours after the events of a massive war. The land of Cyniclaire is consistently blanketed in thick snow, of which only slightly thins out during the summer months. The center of this land holds the city of Crestfall. To the north lies a mountainous region, filled with run-down mines. Home to the east rests a forest, and deep within it lies a dreary manor of unknown ownership. Going south lies the Frozen River, with ice so thick you could build structures on top of it. One such fort rests over it, though it is unknown if people reside within it. Finally, to the west lies unknown lands, which are yet to be explored. Those who do try to venture out seem to never return. It is unknown whether this is caused by harsh climates, or perhaps something far more sinister. History Before the war, Cyniclaire used to be a lush land filled with life. The ocean was home to thousands of fish and the forest was filled to the brim with various flora and fauna. The mines to the west also pulled major resources for the land. However, due to this, it became a prime target in the war to incapacitate the strong country. Bombs often landed near mines and the forest, and as such, many large craters are now found within those areas. However, despite these setbacks, the country continued to fight until its very last. Traits Cyniclaire is a large, vast nation, which is constantly experiencing blizzards and snowfall. Before the war, which caused nearly half of its terrain to be ruined, it was known for its very fertile and rich soil. The environment was not destroyed from the zombie infestation, but because of previous wars that involved nuclear weaponry. Most vehicles are no longer in the premises due to the fact that the great majority of them were used as defense purposes such as crafting walls, barricades or even blown up entirely. There are many remnants of military reinforcement, such as outposts, bunkers, and artillery. One of the most notable and functional warfare weaponry would be the Liberator, a tank found and claimed by a rival group named the Crows. They have fully restored the tank and scavenged its ammunition for later possible use. Trivia *Cyniclaire was one of the first countries to be targeted during the war of 2164. *It is speculated that Cyniclaire's location would be a country far up north, explaining its cold climates. *There is little to no wildlife or plantlife any longer aside from the forest near Crestfall, which was surprisingly not hit by very many bombs. *The environment is typically shrouded in fog and snow. *The skies are constantly dark, and humanity hasn't seen the sun in decades. **This results in most of the population believing that the sun is simply a myth. Category:Locations